Ten reasons we hate Scott
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: When a battle is pre-planned, Scott and Jean go off the deep end and make the X-Men wear their uniforms to school.


Here's a one-shot that I just had to get off my mind. Now... with out further ado... Here it is...   
  
This has NO connection to ANY of my stories. It's also slightly Romy, well, as slightly as a one shot can get. *giggles*   
  
Ten reasons we hate Scott.  
  
Disclamier: Ten, pen, Ben, when, men. When Ben got ten pens, he ate some men.  
  
~  
  
It was around 7 O'Clock at night, right after a Danger Room Session with Logan, and everyone was exhausted, sans Scott and Jean.  
  
"All right team," Said Scott, still cheerfull. "We have arranged for an arranged battle with the Brotherhood, to keep our skills sharp. Away from the public eye." The X-Men groaned. The Brotherhood.  
  
"Like, no way! I like can't fight Lance!" Kitty squealed. Scott sighed.  
  
"You have to, Kitty. Can't you just, for once, pretend that you aren't dating him?" Scott suggjested. Kitty shrugged. "Good, now that we'll all clear on that, I would like you all to know that Jean and I have noticed something," The X-Men groaned. "The varsity and Junior varsity players all wear their uniforms before a game, why not do the same thing? Jean and I think it's a wonderfull idea. You'll all wear your spare uniforms to school."  
  
"And if we don't?" Rogue asked, frowning.  
  
"Danger room sessions with me," Logan threatened. This shut most people up, but Kurt wasn't most people.  
  
"But what about me? With my tail? I'll have a hole right where my butt is!" He protested.  
  
"Go blue," Logan said, looking at him.  
  
"No way! Then everyone will know that I'm blue!" Scott sighed.  
  
"Ah, yes, we'll have you have a wear a new one. I think Storm may be able to make one?" Professor X looked at Ororo. She nodded.   
  
"That will be no problem, Kurt," She smiled. Kurt sighed. Now Amanda would think him a knave for wearing such a hideious outfit to school. Not like his tucked in underwear to his pants was any better. But he wasn't having half the insecurites as the girls were.  
  
"Scott, I don't do spandex out side of here. Not a chance," Rogue folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yeah, and, like, guys will, like, hit on me! I'm like so tottally attatched to Lance!" Kitty protested.   
  
"Well, Scott, I can see the insecurities that these girls are feeling," Jean reasoned, putting her hand on Scott's hand.   
  
"You're just trying to make him think about it, only to say no," Rogue said, "But I bet you're just glad that you aren't in school any more. No ugly thong and head-piece for you to wear to school."  
  
"Yeah, that's like, totally right!" Kitty said, perking up slightly.  
  
"Ahhrgh! Fine! Scott and I will wear ours around the mansion, happy?" She said, eyeing the two girls.  
  
"Yes," Kitty and Rogue said together, walking off to their rooms, dreading the next morning.  
  
~  
  
The next morning when they would have to bear their ugly costumes to school.  
  
"Oh my god, I like, look so fat in mine!" Kitty said, looking at her image in the mirror.  
  
"Get over it, Kitty," Rogue said, running a brush through her hair.  
  
"I mean, like, what do I care about Logan sessions? I could like, get through them no problem!" Kitty said, smiling. Just then, a thought occured to her.  
  
~Level 6 sims with Logan at 5 AM if you don't do this!~ It was Jean, projecting.   
  
"Eeergh! I like, totally hate her sometimes!" Kitty stormed out of the room.   
  
~  
  
"Well, this looks odd." Kurt said, admiring himself in the mirror. HIs room mate, Bobby laughed.  
  
"One of the few times I'm glad I'm not in the X-Men!" He said, putting on a shoe. Kurt shot him a glance clearly stating, 'Die-Bobby-die.' Bobby gulped and put on his other shoe.   
  
"Mien Gott, I hope this goes over well," Kurt prayed, bamfing out of the room, anxious for Lunch Time.  
  
~  
  
Lunch time where he, Kitty and Rogue could have a support group. Well, after they stood in the lunch-line. Rogue was the last one to sit down, and by the time she did, Kurt and Kitty were already eating their sandwiches.   
  
"Eergh! That's the 10th guy who's grabbed my butt!" Rogue said angrily as she sat down.   
  
"You should feel flattered," Kitty said, smiling. Kurt glowered.   
  
"And why should mon petite chere feel flatterd it other men are touching my propperty. She should be feeling muderous." Remy said, stting down next to Rogue.  
  
"What are you doing here, Swamp Rat?" She demanded.  
  
"Word has it that the X-Men were wearing their uniforms to school. Remy just had to get a better look," He smiled coily. "An' I'm here on official buisness."  
  
"Buisness for Magneto?" Kurt asked, still glowering.  
  
"Non, buisness for me to know, and you to find out," He still smiled, snaking his hand around Rogue's shoulders.   
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." She said, turning to face him.  
  
"But you're wearing spandex, quite irresistable, Ow!" Remy raised a hand to his cheek where a red-handprint was beginning to show.   
  
"And if you don't watch your step, you're going to get it alot harder!" Kurt said, balling up a fist.   
  
"Hey! Will you two, like knock it off! Two guys in spandex kinda... cause a scene..." Kitty gestured to the crowd around them.  
  
"Erm... Yeah, people aren't used to people fighting over me. None the less talking to me," Rogue looked around un-easily at the crowd. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, SCRAM ya yahoos!" The frightened crowed scramed.   
  
"Awww, sorry, chere," Remy began, but Rogue held up a hand.   
  
"The name's Rogue, Swamp Rat."  
  
"Well, then, bonjour, Rogue, Swamp Rat. My name is Remy LaBeau, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, Kitty giggled.  
  
"He is too cute! How can you not like him?" She whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Easily," She replied, at a normal volume.  
  
"Hey, Remy," A girl, presumably named Aimee said, taking Remy's hand. She winked. "My name's Aimee," She attempted to sound shexy, but sounded like a dying cow.   
  
"Bonjour Aimee, I can never resist a lovely lady such as yourself," He began, kissing her hand.  
  
"But he's all tied up right now. He'll call you if he ever get's his voice box fixed." Rogue said angrily, pulling Aimee's hand from Remy. Aimee fumed.   
  
"Yeah, right, who'd ever like a mutant like you?"  
  
"Like, a lot of people," Kitty said.   
  
"Shut up," Rogue hissed. "A mutant like him," She pointed to Remy.  
  
"Ew! A mutie kissed me! Gross!" Aimee then ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.  
  
"Ten reasons we hate Scott," Rogue began. "One, butt squeeseing. Two, obnoxious cheerleaders, three, Swamp Rats," She sighed, putting her head in her hands.  
  
~  
  
"Four, like, all these cat calls. Haha, very funny," Kitty mummbled to herself, slamming her books in her locker. "Five, Guys, my eyes are up here!" She pointed to her face. "And six, I'm attatched to LANCE!" She stormed angrily down the hall, despite the fact that only Storm can storm.  
  
~  
  
"Seven, Amanda can't keep her eyes off of me. This would be a good thing, but same with the other girls!" Kurt sighed, banging his head on the desk. "Eight, ahch, these shoulder pads keep bumping into everything! And nine," Kurt was interupted by the bell. "School's out!" He smiled broadly, racing to get his things so he could go home.  
  
~  
  
"Where are they?" Jean demanded, looking around the abandoned field for the Brotherhood. Just then, a strange gust of wind wirrled by, a piece of paper found it's way into Jean's hands.   
  
'Sorry, couldn't make it, urgent things came up. Much love, The Brotherhood.' It read. Kurt, Rogue and Kitty glared at Jean and Scott.  
  
"Ten," THe all said together. "This whole thing was a hoax!" They yelled, laucnching themselves at Jean and Scott. 


End file.
